1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera control apparatus and, more particularly, to a camera control apparatus which uses the same controller for film control and control of other kinds.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when the film inside a camera is moved (wound or rewound), the power consumption by the motor continues for a long time. If the camera is driven by a battery, the voltage provided by the battery gradually decreases in level, to thereby exist an internal register therein. In some cases, the level of the voltage becomes too low to drive the controller that controls the film movement.
To solve this problem, a conventional camera employs a booster circuit, by which the voltage applied to the controller is stabilized. Alternatively, the conventional camera employs a large-capacitance capacitor, by which the power source voltage is backed up at the time of application of a heavy load.
However, the use of the booster circuit or the large-capacitance capacitor results in an increase in the manufacturing cost of the camera. In addition, the use of the booster circuit and the capacitor requires a wide installation space inside the camera.